El diario de Bee
by FSGVS
Summary: Este es la historia de como vivio 'Bee' antes de conocer a Mr.Satan, Majin Buu y Videl. Es una historia sacada tambien del ' El diario de un perro' pero de protagonista Bee, Antes de que Gohan y Videl tengan a Pan y que Majin buu conociera a Mr. Satan.


**El diario de Bee**  
Este cuento es lo que esos perros nos platicarían en realidad, si pudieran hablar. Está dedicado a ellos, tratando de sensibilizar a sus dueños.

Primera Semana. Hoy cumplí una semana de nacido... ¡qué alegría haber llegado a este mundo!

Primer Mes. Mi mamá me cuida muy bien. Es una mamá ejemplar.

Primer Mes y una semana. Hoy me separaron de mi mamá. Ella estaba muy inquieta, y con sus ojos me dijo adiós, esperando que mi nueva familia humana me cuidara tan bien como ella.

Primer Mes y 4 semanas. He crecido rápido; todo me llama la atención, hay varios niños en la casa que para mí son mis hermanitos. Somos muy inquietos, ellos me jalan la cola y yo los muerdo jugando.

Primer Mes y 5 semanas. Hoy me regañaron. Mi ama se molestó porque me hice pipí adentro de la casa; pero nunca me han enseñado dónde debo hacerlo. Además duermo en la recámara ¡ya no me aguantaba!

Primer Mes y 8 semanas. Soy un perro feliz. Tengo el calor de un hogar; me siento tan seguro, tan protegido. Creo que mi familia humana me quiere y me consiente mucho. Cuando están comiendo me convidan. El patio es para mí sólito y me doy vuelo escarbando como mis antepasados los lobos, cuando esconden su comida. Nunca me educan ha de estar bien todo lo que hago.

Segundo Mes. Hoy cumplí dos meses. Soy un perro joven. Mis amos dicen que crecí mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban, que orgullosos se deben de sentir de mí.

Segundo Mes y una semana. Que mal me sentí hoy. Mi hermanito me quitó la pelota. Yo nunca le agarro sus juguetes. Así que se la quité. Pero mis mandíbulas se han hecho muy fuertes, así que lo lastimé sin querer. Después del susto, me encadenaron, casi sin poderme mover, al rayo del sol. Dicen que van a tenerme en observación y que soy ingrato. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

Segundo Mes y 5 semanas. Ya nada es igual...vivo en la azotea. Me siento muy solo...mi familia ya no me quiere. A veces se les olvida que tengo hambre y sed. Cuando llueve no tengo un techo que me cobije.

2 Meses y 6 semanas. Hoy me bajaron de la azotea. De seguro mi familia me perdonó. Yo me puse tan contento, que daba saltos de gusto. Mi rabo parecía reguilete.

Encima de eso, me van a llevar con ellos de paseo. Nos enfilamos hacia la carretera y de repente se pararon. Abrieron la puerta y yo me bajé feliz creyendo que haríamos nuestro día de campo. No comprendo por qué cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

¡Oigan esperen!, ladre...se olvidan de mí. Corrí detrás del coche con todas mis fuerzas. Mi angustia crecía al darme cuenta que casi me desvanecía y ellos no se detenían: Me habían abandonado.

3 Meses. He tratado en vano de buscar el camino de regreso a casa. Me siento solo y estoy perdido. En mi sendero hay gente de buen corazón que me ve con tristeza y me da algo de comer. Yo les agradezco con mi mirada y desde el fondo de mi alma. Yo quisiera que me adoptaran y sería leal como ninguno.

Pero sólo dicen: pobre perrito, se ha de haber perdido.

3 Meses y 4 semanas. El otro día pasé por una escuela y vi muchos niños y jovencitos con algunos de mis hermanitos. Me acerqué, y un grupo de ellos, riéndose, me lanzó una lluvia de piedras -a ver quién tenía mejor tiro.- Una de esas piedra me lastimo un ojo, casi pierdo la vista pero con suerte puedo ver no tan bien.

3 Meses y 6 semanas. Parece mentira, cuando estaba más bonito se compadecían más de mí.

Ya estoy muy flaco; mi aspecto ha cambiado. Perdí un poco la visión y la gente más bien me saca a escobazos cuando pretendo echarme en una pequeña sombra.

4 Meses. Casi no puedo moverme. Hoy al tratar de cruzar una calle por donde pasan muchos coches, uno me arrolló. Según yo estaba en un lugar seguro llamado cuneta, pero nunca olvidaré la mirada de satisfacción del conductor, que hasta se ladeó con tal de centrarme. Ojalá me hubiera matado, pero

Sólo me dislocó la cadera. El dolor es terrible, mis patas traseras no me responden y con dificultades me arrastré hacia un nuevo camino lejos de la gran ciudad.

Tengo 10 días bajo el sol, la lluvia, el frío, sin comer. Ya no me puedo mover. El dolor es insoportable. Me siento muy mal; quedé en un lugar desierto y parece que hasta mi pelo se está cayendo. Ya nadie pasa por aquí, me he perdido completamente por el desierto, estoy solo.

Ya casi estoy inconsciente; pero alguna fuerza extraña me hizo abrir los ojos. La dulzura de su voz me hizo reaccionar. Pobre perrito, mira cómo te han dejado, decía...junto con el venía un señor de piel color rosa, empezó a tocarme y dijo: este perrito está muy lastimado, es mejor que deje de sufrir. Al gentil hombre se le salieron las lágrimas y asintió.

Como pude, moví mi rabo y lo mire, ladre un poco, estaba contento pensaba que me ayudaría a descansar

Sólo pensé que sentiría el piquete de la inyección y me dormiría para siempre pensando porqué tuve qué nacer si nadie me quería.

El hombre rosado vino hacia mí y con sus manos me estaba tocando mi cuerpo, luego pude ver como una luz brillante salía de sus manos, casi no podía distinguir el color de la luz, todavía mi vista estaba mal, solo cerré los ojos, estaba mal, quería descansar.

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, cuando escuche que el hombre que llevaba un peinado esponjoso había dicho: Buu, no sabía que podías hacer eso. El hombre de piel rosada me levanto, ahora si podía ponerme de pie, aunque todavía no me acostumbraba, caí de nuevo hacia el piso pero estaba tan emocionado y me levante de un salto, ladre. Si eso hice, no sabía cómo agradecerle, estaba llorando por dentro, aunque solo por fuera me veía feliz, me había levantado con sus manos y yo lambí su cara, era un poco dulce, eso me agradaba, estaba tan bien, como si hubiera nacido nuevamente.

Me habían dado de comer, luego fuimos hacia afuera, y me lanzaron una pelota de juguete, yo lo perseguí y se lo devolví a mi dueño, nuevamente voto un poco más lejos la pelota rebotadora, yo fui a agarrarla con la boca, pero escuche un disparo y sentí como había un agujero en mi cuerpo, no resistí mucho y caí al suelo, con mi último movimiento y aliento... mire al humano que llevaba un bigote y al hombre de color rosa, le di un ladrido casi como un susurro para que ellos solamente lo puedan escuchar, le dije un ''gracias'' gracias por querer ayudarme estos últimos minutos, yo si quería tener una nueva familia, tenía esperanza que esas personas serían las indicadas, pero creo que el destino no lo prefirió así, pude ver como ellos se acercaban a mí, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y toda mi vista se volvió oscura, por lo menos morí con una sonrisa, esos últimos minutos pude ver cómo era ser querido por un humano, pude morir feliz.

Dentro de la oscuridad venían imágenes, desde que nací hasta este último minuto, bueno creo que vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos, luego apareció la misma luz que había visto antes, pude escuchar voces, conocía esas voces, nunca las olvidaría... Buu, mira que hicieron esos malditos, la pagaran, por hacer esto... decía una voz profunda, mientras sentía que se estaba marchando, me intente mover, pero no podía, intente ladrar, pero no salía nada, intente abrir mis ojos, pero solo veía oscuridad, lo único que podía era oír, eso me bastaba, para solo escuchar al sujeto rosa que me estaba hablando... Resiste un poco, perrito... Le obedecí, intente no caer más dentro de la nada.

Por fin pude abrir los ojos, otra vez me había salvado, lo único que podía hacer era lamberlo y acariciarlo con mi cuerpo, ladraba y ladraba, no me cansaba, era feliz.

Entramos nuevamente a la casa que estaba ahí, pero algo malo sucedió, ahora los atacantes mataron al humano, el cayó al suelo, fui contra los maleantes le ladraba, pensé en perseguirlos pero no dejaría a nuevo dueño solo, comencé a ladrar, hasta que vino el hombre rosa e hizo lo mismo que me hizo a mí, lo había revivido, le lambí la cara para estar seguro y el respondió con un gruñido, eso me alegro, luego de haberse levantado siguió haciendo la comida.

Algo le pasó a mi dueño, se convirtió en algo que nunca había visto, descubrí que él no era una persona ordinaria, se había vuelto más flaco y más malo, el humano me agarro y me llevo lejos de él. Yo me quería quedar con mi amo, pero me alejaron, aunque cuando lo comencé a oler, no tenía el mismo olor de antes.

Ahora estábamos en compañía de otros humanos y unos humanos de piel verdes, estaban peleando con mi amo, había escuchado un ruido, miro hacia atrás y lo que veo es un chicle pegajoso, yo me alerte y ladre, pero no me tomaban en cuenta, comencé a ladrar nuevamente pero aun así, luego esa cosa rosa ataco a los otros y parece que los absorbió o algo así, todavía no entendía mucho a los humanos.

Todo ya había pasado, había vuelto mi antiguo amo, me habían dicho que ahora era de la familia y me pusieron un nombre, ahora me llamaba Bee Satán, eso me alegro. Movía mi colita y saltaba, descubrí que mi amo tenía una hija, ahora tenía tres amos, no importa con tal que me den una casa y me den amor, yo les obedeceré y nunca me alejare de ellos.

Ya paso 12 meses, mi ama se casó con un joven, y tuvieron una pequeña, ahora ella sería mi nueva hermanita, estaba muy emocionado, no paraba de ver a la bebe que recién había nacido, era muy linda y tierna, era la nueva de la familia luego que ella creciera, ella sería mi nueva dueña.

Mi vida era muy feliz a lado de todos mis dueños. Ellos no me maltrataban, me cuidaban, me amaban, me daban de comer y un techo donde pudiera dormir. Yo cada día le doy un gracias a ellos, aunque ellos no me entiendan ese ladrido que siempre hago es un Gracias o Perdón o Te quiero, yo los amo, con solo darme un pedazo de amor yo nunca me alejaría de ellos.

Desde que me adoptaron, nunca los deje de amar, Gracias a Mr. Satán, Majin Buu y Videl por ser parte de mi vida, si un día muero naturalmente, nunca me olvidaría de ustedes. Y espero que ustedes no se olviden de mí...

¿Compras un perrito, ¿habiendo tantos desamparados por la calle?

No elijas un perro de raza, elije un perro sin casa.


End file.
